


Love Flares

by pksplysandre



Series: Ultimatum [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, More characters coming - Freeform, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pksplysandre/pseuds/pksplysandre
Summary: A Perfworld Fic where Lysandre survives and reunites with Sycamore where they now have to possibly deal with the InterPol. Other ships might join in.This is being put into a series for a big story im working on called Ultimatum. It also has a comic you can read as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was directly pasted from my wattpad, which is where most of my stories are but i might as well move everything here haha,,,  
> this is also really old maybe a year or two so its kinda bad but people really really loved it there so maybe people will like it here too!  
> its kinda short for one chapter but enjoy!

It's been what..? A month or two since the whole incident hasn't it..?

The professor kept getting flashbacks of the whole thing since then and he wasn't really enjoying it as it interfered greatly with his work. He honestly would like to be working on the research about Mega Evolution but those flashbacks kept giving him some serious headaches so he had to take a break from everything and get some rest. Tossing and turning, poor Augustine couldn't sleep at all. He just laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He lets out a heavy sigh.

"What is going on with me...?" All he could think about was the incident and...Lysandre...? The thoughts made Sycamore's headache worse as he began coming with questions and conclusions such as did he really meant to do this? Was he able to escape such a blast? Did he...die...? Augustine shook his head at the thought. His closest friend couldn't have possibly passed away like that. He probably did escape with minor injuries but nevertheless escaped...or at least, that's what Augustine told himself.

He sat on his bed and looked at the holo-caster next to him on his night stand. He grabs it and turns it on, scrolling through his contacts until 'Lysandre' popped up. He hesitated for awhile. He was scared. Would he answer? If he did, that's great! He's alive and hopefully doing well. If he doesn't, well...we think we'll know what that means... Augustine was still hesitating for a couple more minutes before breathing in and out and finally pushed his name. The holo-caster began ringing...

Buzzing, sirens, beeping ran through the head of Lysandre. It's been a month or so since the event happened and all those noises still rang in his head. He was glad he was able to escape but not without multiple injuries in the process. He was glad his pokemon survived the whole incident as well, especially his gyarados who was the one to pull him out of the debris but not before...something had happened to him.

He knew he couldn't fix himself, both mentally and physically so he was carried into the deep forests near Lumiose by his pokemon and found shelter in an abandoned house. There seemed to be no road close to the home and it wasn't really well kept but it still provided Lysandre and his partners a home to live in while they all heal. Lysandre was messily patched up and was unable to move for a few days so his pokemon were responsible for sustenance such as berries which his Honchkrow happily brought back in a small plant-made basket. His other pokemon were waiting inside with him, just relaxing, having nothing else to do but were happy to see their friend return safe and sound. Everyone got their small batch of berries for tonight and ate in silence.

Lysandre was able to give a small smile. For such a team that just went through hell, they were still managing pretty well and he was proud of that at least. A small buzzing was heard which caught everyone's attention. His Pyroar makes his way to the source, his jacket and brings it to Lysandre. He grabs it with caution and carefully pulls out the device to see that someone was calling him and not just anyone but....Augustine...? Should he answer? What if he was mad? Of course he would be mad, he's probably furious and...disheartened. He hesitated before getting a nudge from his Gyarados, telling him to answer. Lysandre gives a small pat on the pokemon's head before sighing and slowly pressing the answer button.


	2. Chapter 2

'Answer! Answer! Please ANSWER FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!!' Sycamore screamed in his head.

He was on the verge of tears as he was about to end the call before the image of the holocaster shaped into the man Sycamore wanted to see as well as a slight portion of a Gyarados growling in glee. Augustine began to sob.   
"You're ok! You're ok!" Was all he can manage to say. He was happy and mad, the mixed emotions made him cry even more.   
Lysandre gave a small smile before frowning.  "We should talk in person...mon petit.."   
Augustine looked at him. "Where are you..?"   
Lysandre sighed a bit. "I'll send Chichi here to you and he'll bring you here..." Augustine nodded.   
"I'll see you here in a bit..." Lysandre said before hanging up.

Lysandre felt his heart ache a bit. How was he gonna explain himself? Augustine is probably incredibly mad. He was about to slap himself before Chichi nudged him. Lysandre stared at him for a second before chuckling and petting the giant water dragon.   
"You remember where his lab was right...?" Lysandre asked, receiving a low growl and a happy nod. He smiled and watched as his Gyarados began to fly in the air and make its way towards Lumiose.

Augustine laid in his bed, breathing in and out in an attempt to calm down. After what seemed like hours, he finally got up and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. He sighed as he wet a small towel and practically threw it onto his face. What was he gonna say? What were they gonna do? Augustine had no clue. A few more minutes passed, a roar and a couple of screams were heard outside, nearby his home, which wasn't so far from his lab. He stuck his head out of the window to see a Gyarados, that looked like it was trying to get inside the lab. Augustine cocked his head in confusion but realized who the gyarados was. He tried whistling as loud as he could and fortunately was able to get the Gyarados' attention. The blue dragon flew towards the balcony where the professor was waiting, a low grumble came out from his throat as he lowered his head and was petted.   
"Bonjour, Chichi...it's been awhile, mon cher..." Augustine gave a sad smile before retracting his hand.   
"Hold on...let me get some things first..." He went back into his room, grabbed a bag and his pokemon and went back onto the balcony. "Ok, let's go!"   
As he was getting on Chichi's back, someone had called out for him.   
"Professor!! What are you doing?!" It was Sina.   
"Don't worry! I'll be gone for I don't know how long but it shouldn't take awhile! Take care of the lab until then! Au revoir!" Then they took off and Sina just watched them go. "Be careful..." She said to herself.

Lysandre was patiently waiting with the rest of his pokemon when the sound of a loud growl got everyone's attention. They all went outside just in time to see Chichi return with someone on his back. Soliso, the Pyroar, sensed his trainer tense up and tried to comfort him by a small lick on his hand. Lysandre smiled, petting the pyroar's mane in gratitude. Chichi landed and lowered his head to allow the Professor to hop off. Augustine fidgeted with his bag as he slowly looked up to see Lysandre. His face turned into shock as he noticed the heavily blood stained clothes and wrappings on Lysandre, who was doing his best to carefully get off Soliso's back. Augustine slowly approached, as if approaching a wild pokemon. Lysandre only stood while being supported by his pyroar. Once Augustine was close enough, they just stared into each others eyes. A hand approached Lysandre before..

**SMACK**

His pokemon audibly gasped as Lysandre held his cheek. He deserved it. They both knew it. Lysandre just sighed as he rubbed his now reddened cheek. "Thank you...I needed that..."   
"Yeah you did..." Augustine replied, his eyes began watering.  
"H-hey..don't cry.." Lysandre was barely able to lift his arms but Augustine was able to wrap his own arms around him slowly.  
"You idiot! I thought you left for good! I was so worried and scared and upset and angry and and and..."   
Lysandre wrapped his arms tightly and rubbed his back. "It's ok...I'm here now..." He cooed in his ear.   
"Promise you'll never leave again...?" Augustine asked.

"I promise..." Lysandre promised and that promise was one he will damn sure keep.


End file.
